Harry Potter Poetry Collection
by Violet Lunar Wolf
Summary: A collection of poems about various Harry Potter characters, mainly focusing on Severus and Lupin but with a few others added to the mix.
1. Tonight At Midnight

**Harry Potter Poetry Collection**

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling and I don't own her characters.

* * *

 **Tonight At Midnight**

Tonight at midnight  
They will realize they love you  
As they pull your broken body from the ash  
And cast all doubts aside  
A miracle will occur  
As they realize they were wrong  
But it is too late  
For you lie cradled in the arms of endless sleep

Tonight at midnight  
They will realize they love you  
As the angels weep in silence  
Holding you in their embrace  
How very far you've fallen  
Just for them to realize  
And see what truly lies  
Beneath the mask upon your face

How could they ever love you  
Without first seeing your demise  
It was something they had to witness  
Alone through crying eyes  
But I loved you long before book seven  
And so tonight at midnight  
May you rest in peace in heaven


	2. A Date With Darkness

**A Date With Darkness**

Come on down to Spinner's End  
We'll drink to the Dark Lord  
And make a new friend  
Just watch out for the rat  
Who's hiding in the back  
It's still more fun here than at the Shrieking Shack

Then in walks Snape with that evil stare  
Caressing him slowly, running my fingers through his hair  
I wonder what he would think about that  
Whatever you do, don't tell the rat!

Now in this house spiders weave in shadowed nooks  
And the shelves are filled with many books  
In the books are many dark tricks  
And the only light comes from candlesticks  
Have a seat on the sofa and have a chat  
Is somebody listening?  
There goes a rat

From the sun's warm glow to the moon's cold gleam  
Living here has the feel of a dream  
The longer I linger, the more beautiful you become  
I fit in here nicely, I even speak Parseltongue  
Now go throw the rat out of your home  
So the two of us can be alone


	3. Black's Legacy

**Black's Legacy**

Black fur flowing  
Happy barking laugh  
Bold paws running  
Cascading over grass  
Running over valleys  
Ducking under trees  
Padfoot visits in the night  
And we still hear his voice on the breeze


	4. Becoming Remus Lupin

**Becoming Remus Lupin**

I can not wash clean what my eyes have seen  
And my eyes are those  
Of a thousand lost souls  
Screaming beneath the blackened skies of torment

I do not give them pleasure  
Racing with the night  
I make my voice heard  
For mine is the howl of the wolf

Beneath the skies I fly  
Towards the moon  
Heaven hold me  
I am free  
Beneath a thousand seas of stars  
I know where you are  
If only you could hold me  
Your wolf child of the forgotten night

My bleeding paws against the earth  
What hath this night but a wolf's fury?  
What hath this night but echos of my cries?  
In bloodshed and tears  
Tonight, at midnight, I shall be reborn


	5. Diary of A Death Eater

**Diary of a Death Eater**

One set of footsteps proclaim themselves in the dark  
One heart beating  
One Mark  
Coming out to see the stars in the black that is your cloak  
So slick  
So smooth  
Camouflage your soul in smoke  
And smote the ruins of those who oppose you  
Upon the icy wind  
What's striking about you is the light within your eyes  
Minute twinkling amidst shadow  
Oh, what a surprise  
It's the only sign a soul resides  
Within the man no one can escape  
This hollow laughter still holds the heart  
The heart of Severus Snape


	6. Severus' Rose

**Severus' Rose**

 _Written for the Rebirth of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing_

 _Prompt - a poem including the phrase "black rose"_

* * *

If I were to plant a flower to represent our love  
Am I truly the one that you will think of  
If I were to give the flower sunlight  
To make it grow and bloom  
Only your love and warmth  
Shines bright amid the gloom  
Without you the flower withers  
The black rose starts to die  
If I were to plant a flower  
Would you notice when it cries  
What a blessing to have met her  
How grand the day we met  
But she doesn't know my heart is breaking  
Or how many tears I've wept  
This secret pain I carry  
Is as deep as my true love  
The heavens rain before her  
Spilling my tears from above  
How could she know my anguish  
As the shadow stalks the doe  
She is gone so far away  
To a place I cannot follow  
And now beside the rose a lily is in bloom  
Shining in the starlight  
Between the heavens and the moon


	7. Lupin's Moon Dance

**Lupin's Moon Dance**

 _Written for the Second Halloween event at the Imperial Palace._

 _Prompt - wolf_

* * *

The big, bad wolf lies down upon a bed of black silk  
This is the bed of the night  
With stars shining bright  
Coming out to see the dark in the shadowy recesses of his cloak  
He asks, "Where did she go? The one with silver woven in her hair."  
The hair of the wolf is silver shining in moonlight  
If a man should come to her  
And fines her beauty divine  
She will take him and both lay down  
In the bed of the majestic lupine  
But people will only see him if with the stars they rise  
Learn to look beyond the heavens  
Beyond the blackness when they close their eyes  
For Lupin walks in beauty and has no need to fear  
The moon and the stars keep pace with him  
Day by day, year after year  
The forest holds his footprints  
That came and went in secret hours  
Lupin walks in beauty  
Pure as shining lunar flowers


	8. Blue Sapphire Full Moon

**Blue Sapphire Full Moon**

 _Written for the Second Halloween event at the Imperial Palace_  
 _Prompt - full moon_

* * *

My love, he came to me, once in a blue moon  
His hair kissed by moonlight  
Flowing on the wind  
He whispered in my ear, "My dear, you shall never love me by day."  
But I stayed anyway  
With this creature, this lonely man born from the night

Under a full moon of deep sapphire blue  
Remus Lupin, I desire only you  
These pale hands I hold  
If they could only tell  
What lies beneath your scars  
Beneath your own private hell  
But the full moon knows your secrets  
As I kiss your pale lips  
Words you cannot speak  
Wreathed in shadow and mist  
For a love such as ours will end all too soon  
My love, he came to me, once in a blue moon


	9. In Memory of Severus

**In Memory of Severus**

What would Severus think of me  
If he lived long enough to see  
Am I living his life, living off a memory

Fighting a losing battle  
Fighting a losing war  
Did her memory give him strength  
Until his heart could beat no more  
Living off visions of Lily dressed in white  
Did her memory guide him on that cold and lonely night

Does this mean that I am strong  
Does this mean that I am brave  
Taking strength to carry on  
From one already in their grave  
Her memory helped guide him  
As he fought until the end  
Now I shall do the same  
As all my love I send

I shall live my life, sweet prince  
I shall carry on for you  
Just promise me you'll give me strength  
As your memory guides me through


	10. Turn Back the Hands of Time

**Turn Back the Hands of Time**

Turn backwards, o time in your flight  
And take us back to Lupin's last night  
Flowing up the hourglass once more  
Grains of sand on an echoless shore  
Let us find you and embrace you  
With your elegance and grace  
Turning back the hands of time in hopes we can erase  
The pain and dry your tears  
That have flowed in the tide of years  
Turn backwards, o time in your flight  
And take us back to Lupin's last night


	11. Friends With Starlight

**Friends With Starlight**

Remus Lupin turns  
Spinning shadow, spinning light  
Weaving the stars and moon alike  
Into a dream that's often hidden  
In the eyes of the night  
For only those with hearts so pure  
Can look beyond what he's become  
Holding onto the final dream  
Until you see the morning sun

Remus Lupin turns  
Creating stories, bringing dreams  
Or perhaps it is a nightmare  
Kissed with darkness as he screams  
But if your heart is open  
And if your eyes see true  
Remus Lupin will always be  
A loyal friend to you


End file.
